A Vana' Diel Story PRELUDE
by Deis-V
Summary: It all began with a stone, or so the legends say. 20 years ago, at the ends of a war to control the crystals, two young warriors struggle to survive. This is the prelude to what is going to be the greatest adventures of two warriors in Vana' Diel.


**Disclaimer**: Deis-V doesn't own the rights of FF (though she hopes to work at square in a future.) One thing that has to be cleared is that all situations and characters (with the exception of the monsters) were created by Deis-V's infinite imagination for the exclusive use of this fic. She haven't played FFXI or anything related to that, so all resemblance with the real game are nothing more than coincidences. 

**Deis-V **(please, just call me D-sempai/sama/whatever. It's shorter :D): As a matter of fact, the only thing I have seem is the video played at the FF concert in Tokyo. And I also have some basics knowledge of how the world of Vana' Diel is that I have looked up in internet. I'm really exited about this game and it is because of this (and because a writing assignment ^-^U) that I decided to create this fic. James, this fic is dedicated to you who is going to become my best buddy and sidekick in the game *as soon as we get to play it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Vana' Diel Story**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

In the darkness of the night there are two young Humes, who have set up a little bonfire in the middle of the prairie. They are both talking about their past experiences. Of how they almost die in the battlefield and fell into a pit and in consequence were left behind. They also discuss about how they need to reach the troops camp before they leave for their respective lands; and of what they are going to do when they return to the Republic. One of them has deep blue eyes, pale skin and black hair; the other one has medium chestnut hairs, white skin and green eyes, like those of a cat. His arm is pending from a scarf tied to the back of his neck.

"You know Sho? When we return to the Republic I think I want to train myself to become a Dark Knight."-says the honey-eyes one.

"I thought you were going to say something like that."-replies the one with blue eyes.

"What? Now you can read my mind?"

"I'm not your best friend just for being the only one able to stand you. I know you have always wanted to be some sort of hero; after all, as kids we liked to play that we saved the world, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right. You always played as the Paladin while I was the Dark Knight. You never got bored of playing the same role."

"Like if I had an option. You never let anyone play as the Dark Knight. You always wanted to play  him, and I didn't have a choice but to play as the White Paladin."

"Well I think I have something about black. But how it is possible that you can remember such old details but forget buying a good mythril shield! I bet you got fooled by an Elvaan merchant"

"Are you going to start with that again? I already said I was sorry!…and cut it out with your Elvaan issues! (I know you don't like them)"

"What do you want me to do? If your wooden shield hasn't got broken, that Ork wouldn't had toss you into that pit, and I wouldn't had to go inside it to save you, and we wouldn't have been left behind!"

"And for that you're going to start crying the whole night? Nobody asked you to save me. I could have made it by myself, besides you also fell unconscious!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is it, Rua?"

"You know very well that we promised that we would return to the Republic together, as war heroes. If you had gotten kill then I couldn't fulfill my promise and I am a man of word!"

"Ohhhh, how sweet! So you DO care about me!" ^-^

"Oh, shut up!" ¬_¬x

"By the way, how is your arm? You hit yourself pretty hard when you landed on that pit."

"It's OK, I think. Its only a little fracture; nothing to worry about."

"You better be careful. If something happens to you my sister is going to kill me. I just can't see what you see in Medena, she's so scary."

"Yeah, I know that. that's why I fell for her in the first place XD! The problem is that I would like to travel and visit more places before entering into a serious relationship with her."   

"Yeah, I know how it's that. Hey listen, about your training as a Dark Knight…well, I was thinking that maybe I could join you. Just to make sure you don't die before proposing to her, of course." *liar*

"Sounds good to me! The truth is that I was actually going to ask you to join me. After all I couldn't be a Dark Knight without a White Paladin as partner!"

"All right then! It's a promise!" 

The hours pass as the two friends continue to talk. And at 11:45 p.m. they both had fallen asleep. Tired from their day activities, little did they know that they were being watched.

Among the marshes there are several shadows moving toward the sleeping warriors. Getting more and more near, they are being guided by the smell of Hume flesh. As soon as they made it to the little camp, the creatures pounce themselves toward the Humes resting place. And as they bury their fangs and claws on what they think are their prey, they find nothing but some old and rusty armors and leather clothes. Then from a tree on top of the camp, some fire arrows are launched toward the invaders now revealed as Fangs. "They must had been left behind by the Ogres" they think to themselves as they throw a sleeping bomb to the wolf-like creatures. Then they come down from the tree and start picking up their stuff when they suddenly hear some huge footsteps on the distance. Then, as they focus their eyes, they are able to see that the footsteps are the ones of some Ogres that can be seem over the distance. They are approaching. "It's very possible that they also were left behind." they think as they realize where the Ogres are heading. They are going to try to ambush the troops now that they are off guard! 

Because Ogres are so big, they can't run as fast as a Hume. So, by taking advantage of this, the two young warriors start running towards their camp. 

         It's been several hours since the race against the Ogres started. Although exhausted, the two Humes haven't stopped running. The things seem better now, as they are standing above a hill where they can see the camp. They look at each other with pride and satisfaction as they both manage to reach the camp before the Ogres. But before they can get any closer, a fireball falls between them! 

         It's the Ogres that have made it to the camp. "but how?", they wonder. They have been running without sopping ever since they became aware of the Ogres intentions. They are also a lot faster than them. It's impossible that they didn't saw them while in their run. Then, in a flash, the answer comes to Sho. The Ogres have been following them from the beginning; and now that they are of no use to them, they are going to eliminate them! 

So, without any other option, the two friends decide to face and defeat their enemies, and at the same time a bunch of Ogres rush towards them. The young warriors, almost as a reflex, grab their respective swords and start battling the Ogres. There are about twenty of them. That is an insignificant number compared to the amount of soldiers resting on the camp, but for two young, tired, and injured Humes it's almost like a suicide.  Then, although they got almost everything against them, they are able to slay some of them. Rua, as an aggressive and powerful man, has slain five of them (without concerning of his wounded arm, by the way). On the other hand, Sho, the calm and passive Hume, likes to combine both his skills with the sword and speed with his rational thinking. This combination has made him able to take three Ogres down. The situation seems a little more optimistic now; at least until some fireballs start falling toward the two friends. It's a Bomb. One HUGE Bomb! Bombs are a very dangerous fiends; it is said that if you aren't able to kill a Bomb with less than tree blows, the monster self-destructs itself creating a big explosion that kills its attacker and everything surrounding it. The Ogres, feeling that they already own the victory start surrounding the two Humes, now cornered in front of a little pit.

"Sho, I want you to run to the camp and alert everyone."

"And what are you going to do."

"I'm going to try to stop that thing," He says, "if it continues to attack like this it's going to end up burning the whole camp!"

"You can't do it by yourself, let me help you. Together we can defeat it."

"Forget it! I'm stronger than you. I can handle it. Besides, we need to alert the troops and you are faster than me."

"But you are injured!"

"Don't worry about that, its nothing! Now go!"

"Alright then, if that is how you want it…" then he strikes Rua on his stomach with the handle of his sword; throwing him to the pit behind him.

"I'm sorry Rua, but I'm not going to let you die that easily."

He then rushes forward slashing everything on his way until he reaches the Bomb. Then he jumps on top of the fire monster and buries his sword on its head in and out two times.

" I'm sorry Rua, I really wanted to see the world with you…please take care of yourself, and live a happy life with my sister in this new era of peace that's about to start."- he buries his sword one last time. 

Then the Bomb starts to emit some rays of light from the interior of its body. It explodes.

Meanwhile, a few meters from the new battle field is the camp. Many of the soldiers are waking up from their sleep as they hear a big explosion. The captain in charge goes to the main gate where two guards are standing. They point out at the hill as the origin of the explosion. The captain, then orders his men to prepare themselves as they are going to investigate what happened.

         Back to the hill, the place its now covered with flames. Rua, who just stands up, is desperately looking for his friend among the rubbish left by the explosion. He then finds him, lying lifeless on the floor. He desperately cries out his name, like trying to wake him up from a dream, but there's no response.  Then he tries to pull his friend out of the burning field as he sees how some Ogres that just arrived are charging toward them. But at the same time, the troops are approaching the hill; and as both sides met, another bloody battle starts.

         Now its been 6 minutes since Sho's sacrifice, Rua is still carrying Sho's life-less body; he is very exhausted, but that doesn't mind him as all he wants is to arrive at the camp with his friend. He is about to fulfill his goal when he is suddenly struck on the back by the missing arrow of an Elvaan. Some of the soldiers recognize him as an ally and run to aid him. They try to take him to the camp's infirmary so his wound could be treated, but its too late.

         "Sho… I'm sorry… guess I never were good at keeping promises." And with one last look at the sky above him, he smiles one last time as he sees the smiling face of his beloved friend. Then he closes his eyes as they shall never be opened again.

            Vana' Diel, a beautiful world of magic and mysteries, was once a prosperous and peaceful land. There the good people believed in the light, while the evil embraced the darkness. In time, a war broke out between the two sides. In those times of angst, all the people of Vana' Diel united their forces and their hearts in  order to protect their precious light. All for the source of everything…Crystal. 

            Many were the lives lost in those years. Due to this sacrifice, a new era of peace came to the people of Vana' Diel . Unfortunately, the lives lost were so many that there are many heroes who remain unknown. But, though their sacrifice may be a mystery to the mortal ones, their memory will never be forgotten by the higher ones; as they shall never let a brave one die without receiving his long awaited reward.

--To be Continue--

Hi! This is me again ! I hope you've liked this brief introduction to the story. What? You didn't think I was just going to let it all end like that? Didn't you read the title? It says "PRELUDE". There are still plenty of things to do. Just to give you a hint on what's going to happen, I will tell you that the next chapter starts 20 years after this; and that we haven't seem all of Sho and Rua yet. Well stay tuned to the next chapter and don't forget to leave your reviews. I'm really interested in knowing if the story is good, it sucks, or whatever you wanna say. Well… see ya' soon! Bye ! ^_^


End file.
